Hermione Saw Ginny
by BetterButter777
Summary: Just a quicky. My first one ever posted. Beware of strong sexual content. Hope you like!


**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, especially this.**

**A/N: This is really the second story I wrote, but this one I'm uploading now. There will probably be one or two different shorties on the way.**

The sound of loud footsteps banging on the stairs startled her out of her daydream. She was thinking about pleasures beyond her experience in reality. The only visual she could make out was of red hair. Her head snapped up when one of her roommates walked into the room.

**00000000**

Hermione had been dating Ron for just over a year now. Though most of the couples in the seventh year were going all the way, Hermione was hesitant with Ron. They had taken many steps forward, but actions were always stopped before anyone got too excited. Honestly, Ron was fine with this. He had realized his love for Hermione only the previous year and was still getting used to the happy idea of them being a couple. Harry always made sure they had privacy when they needed it, leading him to become better friends with Neville and Ginny. Once the best of friends, Ginny and Hermione had become distant due to the relationship with Ron. They still said hello to each other in the common room and slept in the same room when Hermione came to visit, but Hermione was always busy with schoolwork or off sneaking into Ron's room at the Burrow.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," yelled Ginny from across the Great hall. Ron and Harry were still at Quidditch practice, Ginny had been let go early because of the excellent job the chasers had done.  
  
"Hi, what have you been up to?" Hermione answered after she searched the table for Ron. "Where are Ron and Harry?"  
  
"Quidditch."  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat and ate mostly quiet, occasionally one would say something just so it wasn't silent. Forced conversations between former best friends was awkward, especially for Ginny. She had announced her bisexuality over two years ago. At first, Hermione was a great friend about it. Or really just the same great friend she had always been. Lately, Ginny had only a few friends. When she first announced, it was the gossip of the century. No one believed that she had enjoyed the guys she had previously dated. She dated one girl early last year, but after a few weeks the girl announced that it was too weird and that she wasn't gay anymore. 'Make up you're damn mind' Ginny thought at the time. Then when she asked a cute Ravenclaw boy to go to Hogsmeade with her one weekend, she god laughed out of the social rungs. She still had Harry, and a few other Gryffindors, with whom she could talk, but Ginny didn't mind, she had always been able to adapt to anything.

**00000000**

A few weeks later, the second Gryffindor Quidditch victory came and the common room was screaming with a party that had just started. Hermione realized that most of the team was back, but not Ron, or even Harry. So she made her way throughout the castle and back down to the Quidditch pitch to look for them, or really just Ron. The pitch was quiet, almost creepy, when she saw a faint light coming from the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
When she made her way down there, she caught sight of something she was not expecting. Ginny was in the open shower leaning up against the wall touching herself in places Ron had barely explored. Her left hand was massaging her right nipple and her right was moving quickly back and forth between her legs.

Hermione yelled in fright and then put her hands over her eyes and turned around. "I am SO sorry!" Hermione said as she waved her arms.  
  
Ginny was quite started at first, expecting everyone to be in the common room. "Its fine, I'm just stressed out. We're both girls, I think we can forgive each other."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Are you decent now?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Hermione uncovered her eyes to realize that Ginny was still naked, but now resting on the long bench with her feet up in front of her. "Hey! You said you were decent!" Hermione said as she turned around again not bothering to close her eyes. She heard Ginny giggle.  
  
"I'm pretty decent looking," she said as she examined herself up and down.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Yeah you are, but don't get a big head about it."  
  
"You can turn around you know. I don't mind." Ginny's days of being self-conscious were over. 'There were too many things going on in the world for feelings like that,' she told herself.  
  
So Hermione turned around as casual as possible. Ginny was decent looking. Her breasts were slightly smaller than Hermione's, but they had much larger nipples. Ginnys body intrigued Hermione. It was so similar to her own, but so different at the same time. Ron didn't like to be naked, and she had only seen him a few times. It was pretty good,  
but she didn't appreciate it as much as this.  
  
Ginny started waving her hands in the air. "Hello! Hermione! I know I'm good looking but could you answer me first?"  
  
"Huh?" was the only reply Ginny got.  
  
"I asked you why you were down here," Ginny asked again, now smiling at the way Hermione was staring at her.  
  
"Um, I couldn't find Ron or Harry," she said finally catching the eyes of her very naked friend.  
  
"They said they wanted to stop by Hagrid's, so I think they took one of the passages to Hogsmede to get food and drinks for the party."  
  
"That sounds about right. So do you want me to wait outside while you get ready?"  
  
"Nah, you can head back up to the castle, I'm not going to be up for a while," she answered with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then."  
  
Hermione walked slowly as the sights she just saw raced through her head.  
Ginny's so beautiful. Her breasts are smooth and a lot like mine. The hair between her upper thighs was trimmed neatly and they were an odd color red, dark and close to black, but still different than any she had ever seen. The way her stomach, a soft silk white like snow, ran into her back, which was just as white. Her hands were casually laid at her sides rubbing her thighs in a way that teased her.  
  
"Shit," she whispered to herself.

**00000000**

A couple of days passed until Hermione saw Ginny again. It was in the Library, where Hermione had tried to distract herself with her studies. When Ginny turned and waved, Hermione waved back and quickly stuffed her books in her bag and nearly ran out of the room.  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" Ginny mumbled to herself.  
  
Later that evening in the common room Hermione was asleep at one of the tables when Ginny got back.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione wake up." Ginny whispered as she nudged her arm. "Hermione, it's really late. You need to get to bed."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and then startled she stood, left her  
  
books on the table and ran to her room. Ginny was also startled, and started to get upset. 'If Hermione had a problem with her, she should just tell,' she thought as she also stormed upstairs and crashed on her bed.  
  
Well it's not a problem. Well, maybe it is. Hermione has obviously started to find Ginny attractive. She hoped Ginny had noticed, but she hasn't made eye contact with here since that night, so she night not. Hermione didn't thing there was anything wrong with being bi. In fact, she thought it was great.  
  
For a while in the summer after fifth year, she was actually thinking about it herself. She knew she loved Ron and wanted to be with him, but she was starting to become attracted to girls as well. After a year of denial and distraction, Ron finally noticed her, so she didn't need to think about it anymore. She was quite proud of Ginny for coming out, but she was scared when she started dating Ron, so she cut ties to almost nothing. Now it was coming back to bite her in the arse. If she had shared her feelings before, who knows what would have happened. She was trying to make up her mind. She needed to talk to Ginny. Now.  
Hermione snuck out of her bed and up to the 6th year girls' room. She charmed the door silent and opened it slowly. Others were sleeping in their beds; one bed's canopy was open. Hermione tip toed up to it and scared the living shit out of Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Ginny in a hushed but still slightly harsh voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." whispered Ginny before closing the curtains and putting a silencing and locking charm around them. "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione stared at her hands for a moment and fidgeted with her fingers.  
"I was wondering what you felt about me?" She asked slowly, hoping to get something out of Ginny before completely embarrassing herself.  
  
"What do you mean? You were a great friend. You still are, you've just been acting weird lately." Said Ginny in a slightly confused voice. It had just hit her what Hermione might be going through. But she wanted to make sure she knew before jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Well I've been thinking a lot, and about Ron and me, and, what I mean, is, it's just…" she trailed off and was silent until Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Listen if you're doing what I think you're doing than do it, otherwise hurry up and explain yourself before I go ask Ron what is wrong with you." Hermione shot a scared look at a widely grinning Ginny.  
  
Hermione let out a nervous laugh and tried to continue. "Look, when we were really close, I had some feelings for you that were more than just friendly," Hermione said carefully. She really hated using clichés. Ginny's face could not be read, so she quickly added all in one breath, "If you didn't or don't that's fine I just wanted to tell you."  
  
Ginny smiled just a little and looked deep in to Hermione's eyes. 'Maybe this really was the right thing to do' thought Hermione.  
  
"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but would it be alright if I kissed you?" Ginny said in her usual confident voice.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, so she nodded questioningly and tilted head slightly forwards. When Ginny's lip caught Hermione's, all was forgotten. Her kiss was rough and eager, but more gentle than Ron's. Ginny also had incredibly soft lips that felt like silk on her mouth. It was an unbelievable feeling that was familiar, but never experienced.  
Ginny started to move her hands down the front of Hermione feeling every crevice. Her breasts felt bigger than she imagined, it must have just been the school robes. 'Damn school robes, they're blocking everything' as Ginny unclasped them and threw them to the end of the bed. She loved the way Hermione smelled, the soft smell of lavender soap and a hint of something else that was unrecognizable, but beyond desirable.  
  
Hermione loved the way Ginny took charge and knew what she was doing. Hermione followed along like a lost dog. Ginny was kneading her breasts in a way Ron never did. 'Women know what we want. They know what feels good because it's the same' went through her head. But it was gone the second Ginny bit down on her nipple over her clothes. The feeling was total elation as it hardened inside Ginny's mouth. Hermione started to arch her stomach up.  
  
Ginny wanted more. Hermione's breast in her mouth was amazing. Beyond her dreams. But Ginny wanted more. She started to lift up the blouse that Hermione was wearing. She loved how Hermione didn't know what she was doing. That she had to lead the way and take charge. She started nestling Hermione's bare stomach, licking occasionally and kissing her way up. Hermione's breasts were very similar to her own, but the nipples were smaller and cuter.  
  
Hermione was starting to feel self-consous. She wriggle slightly when Ginny lifter her shirt and was scared that Ginny would stop when she did for a moment, Hermione felt pain and sadness. But it was only a pause to kiss her on the mouth and Ginny whispered, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." After that all was forgiven as she licked hard under her breast and sucked at the bare nipple causing Hermione to gasp.  
Ginny loved the feel of Hermione under her. The way she moaned her name and rubbed her hair. As Ginny started moving lower on Hermione, her breaths got sharp and full of pleasure. Ginny wanted to end her right.  
She started to rub Hermione in between her legs, first with her hand and then with her face, all above her underpants. She pulled Hermione's knickers down with her teeth and used her foot to get them off. Ginny started at her opening, full of juice and wanting to be licked.  
  
Hermione had ecstasy. No one had ever been in her knickers. Only above.  
She stared down at Ginny hard at work and continued to moan.  
  
Ginny felt Hermione nearing her peak. 'Gods this is great' she thought.  
Instead of continuing where she was, Ginny moved up two inches and heard Hermione scream. She had done it.  
  
She had done it. Ginny had given her the best feeling in her life. She didn't know what to say. Almost thank you. But instead she just grinned the most she ever had.  
  
"Was that ok?" Ginny asked, knowing full well the answer, but looking at Hermione questioningly anyway.  
  
The smile on Hermione's face did not go anywhere. She grabbed Ginny and squeezed into a bear hug. Ginny still had her clothes on and Hermione wanted them off.  
  
"Now its your turn."  
  
"No, that was enough to last me a lifetime," said Ginny smiling still hoping that Hermione would go down on her.  
  
Hermione decided to go for it. Being less experienced, Hermione jumped in holding her breath. She quickly helped Ginny flip over and remove all of her clothes, she stared where Ginny did on her. Her breasts were soft and smooth and she licked and rubbed, never neglecting one side. Ginny's nipples were so big she had to suck hard to get the whole thing in her mouth and this made Ginny moan loudly.  
  
Ginny loved when her breasts were touched. And licked and sucked and…  
  
Hermione did not waste any time retreating below the waste. She stared for a moment at the opening to Ginny.  
  
"You don't have to, this is all very fast. I don't want to make you feel pressured." Ginny said with sorrow in her voice, even though it was apparent she meant what she said.  
  
Hermione dove in licking and sucking up all of the fluids that came in contact with her mouth. She continued at this becoming quite excited and reached down to touch herself a few times. During one of these times, Hermione's nose slipped up and rubbed something that was not familiar, but made Ginny yell her name. Hermione explored and found a small pebble that made Ginny happier than she ever was. After rubbing with her fingers and her tongue she started sucking it. And then biting it with her teeth covered by her lips. This drove Ginny over the edge and she screamed so loudly it almost broke the silencing charm. Trembling madly all over her body Hermione climbed next to Ginny and breathed heavily.  
  
"I never imagined it to be like this," Hermione confessed, still panting,  
though several minutes had passed. She was rubbing her fingers through Ginny's bright red hair. Ginny grabbed all of Hermione and hugged her tight, their skin stuck together like it was meant to be.


End file.
